The Astronaut and the London Agent
by Cahaya Sidur
Summary: TAG2015 AU - set in a world where John and Penelope are siblings, are both Creighton-Wards.
1. accent

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: These are small drabbles and ideas that I get in an AU where Penelope and John are siblings...hopefully it's realistic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was no fool, even at the tender age of six. She understood things much better than children her age should, and learned things with astonishing speed. But there were still some things beyond the reach of her six-year-old mind. Such as why her older brother was speaking funny.

"Why are you speaking like that, John?" Penelope asked, blinking big blue eyes at him. Her brother had decided that he hadn't liked the name 'Johnathan', and had promptly shortened it to 'John', much to Great Aunt Sylvia's horror.

John laughed as he held her hand, leading her to the mansion's gardens. "Like what, Penelope?"

"Like that!" Penelope frowned. "You sound funny."

John just laughed again, turning his sister's attention to the flowers blooming around them. So Penelope decided to talk to their father.

* * *

That night, Lord Hugh Creighton-Ward was surprised when his six-year-old daughter ran into his room as if the hounds of Hell were chasing her. She was dressed in her nightgown, blonde hair flying out behind her.

"Father! Father!" She cried, rushing into his arms.

Lord Creighton-Ward easily lifted his petite daughter into his arms and onto his lap. "What is it, Penelope?"

"John has been speaking odd all day!" Penelope pouted, folding her arms and looking a perfect mixture of confused and irritated.

"Don't pout, love." Lord Creighton-Ward gave her a small smile. "What do you mean, 'speaking odd'?"

As if on cue, his eight-year-old son appeared in the doorway, green eyes glinting eerily in the firelight. "Good evening, father."

"See? He's doing it again!" Penelope pointed.

"Don't point, Penelope." Lord Creighton-Ward chided. "And Johnathan," he smiled at the scowl that appeared on John's face, "I mean, John, has not been speaking odd. He has been practicing his American accent."

Penelope wrinkled her nose delicately. "Americans speak like that?"

"That they do, Penelope." John grinned at her, opening his arms. Penelope immediately took the invitation, gracefully sliding down from her father's arms and running straight into her brother's. "That they do."


	2. mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next idea I had. Length will differ for each drabble and may** **be based off something.**

 **Big thanks to Eraman for reviewing!**

* * *

"Penelope?" There was a gentle knock on the door. The voice belonged to her older brother. "Penelope?"

"Go away." Penelope snapped, knowing she was very un-lady-like.

"Penelope, you know if there was another way, we would do it. But we have exhausted all our other options." John carefully opened the door and poked his face inside. Upon facing no resistance, John went over to Penelope's bed, where his sister had her face buried in her pillow, and pulled her up.

Penelope's face was tearstained as she hugged him. "I don't understand though. They could ask some other stranger to go up."

"But they need someone they can trust, Penelope. As well as that, the Tracy brothers have met me before, and they like me. They are also young and highly impressionable. If I join them, I can pass off as their brother."

Penelope tightened her grip on her brother. "But they already have one sister, adopted but still a sister, and four brothers. I only have one."

"Penelope." John buried his face in her hair. "I'll still visit you, father and Parker. We just can't see each other everyday, but I can visit with Mr. Tracy."

"You're my brother." Penelope frowned. "They can't have you."

"Only for a few years." John promised. "The second this is all over, I'll be back."

"Promise?" Penelope asked.

John grinned and offered her his pinky. She looped hers with his. "Promise."


	3. post-tunnels of time

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: This is my favourite drabble. This takes place after Tunnels of Time, and contains hints of Penelope/Gordon.  
**

 **Summary: What are big brothers for, if not to tease their little sisters?**

 **Thanks to Eraman for reviewing - hopefully I'll get one with them interacting in the future...maybe before John leaves.**

* * *

Penelope lay on her bed, thankful for the peace and quiet after the chaotic collapse of the pyramid. She, Parker and Gordon had barely survived, and Gordon was such…such an infuriating attractive…with his ugly lumpy elbows…urgh!

"Well, you look like you're in a foul mood." John's voice startled her, causing her to shoot upright, clutching a hand to her heart.

"Goodness, John. Don't scare me like that."

"Sounds like you already had a scare." John's eyes were concerned. "Are you alright, Penelope?"

"I'm fine." Penelope promised, smiling. "Just need a good night's rest and I'll be ready bright and early tomorrow morning."

John crossed his arms, not looking convinced. "I'm certain that a way to get over a near-death experience is to talk to someone. And you haven't talked to Parker, from what I've heard."

Penelope raised an elegant eyebrow. "Did Parker set you up to this?"

"He did." John admitted, not bashful in the least. Penelope frowned, crossing her arms. John easily read her expression. "Penelope, you know Parker meant well."

"He thinks I need someone to look after me!" Penelope narrowed her eyes.

"He was worried, Penelope." John said gently. "And with good reason. Excavation sites are often unstable. He's your _godfather_ , for crying out loud. He's _supposed_ to be protective of you." Seeing Penelope's softening expression, John continued on. "You know it's not been easy for him. We're the closest thing to family for him, and you like the daughter he never had."

Penelope sighed. "I do wish he had just asked me first."

"That's because he cares about your well-being more than your opinion." John smiled. "Back to topic, don't blame Parker for anything. I was already going to call you anyway. Gordon gave us quite a tale." A small smile crept onto his face. "He kept on going about how you called his elbows…lumpy?"

Penelope shot her older brother a glare. "Not a _word_ , Johnathan Creighton-Ward."

"Just saying." John sing-songed. "After all, the _last_ person you openly insulted was-"

Penelope flung a pillow at her brother's hologram. "Shut _up_." She leaned back. "How'd you get in here anyway? What happened to getting permission?"

"I have an override." John said. "And I talked to Parker, remember? He said you just got in. Besides," he raised an eyebrow, looking eerily like his sister, "there is literally nothing of each other the other hasn't seen."

"I still like my privacy, thank you very much." Penelope snapped, still in denial and desperate to stick to their current subject.

John rolled his eyes. "And that's why I don't use the override. This is the first time I've ever used it." He grinned. "After all, with all that time with Gordon in the tunnels, and you openly insulting him…it's a special occasion."

"I can insult people." Penelope narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, we don't." John contradicted. "We're British, Penelope. You're a _Lady_ , with a capital L. We don't go around insulting everyone we meet. But when you actually insult someone…"

"Go away." Penelope flung another pillow at the grinning hologram.

"Fine. After all, just wanted to say that Gordon seems to like you too…" John grinned impishly, his green eyes glinting in delight. He started to flicker.

"He does?" Penelope shot upright, breaking free from any thoughts about how much of a cold fool she looked in front of Gordon, and how he was so infuriating-

"Well that got you up quickly."

Penelope glared at her older brother. "Are you here to comfort me or to torment me?"

John shrugged. "Both, I suppose. I've already done this to Gordon."

"You talked to Gordon? What did he say?" Penelope demanded, hoping she didn't sound like a lovestruck girl. She was a London agent, thank you very much. She didn't fangirl about one of the biggest flirters of the Tracy Brothers.

John grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

" _Johnathan_." Penelope warned in the tone their mother used to use.

"Oh, would you look at that? There's an emergency in Australia. Got to go."

"John!" But he had already hung up.


	4. post-designated driver

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And here's the next chapter!  
**

 **Thanks to Eraman for reviewing - I'm glad it's realistic...well, as realistic as possible with an agent and an astronaut from a secret rescue agency ! :)**

* * *

"You thought the Targeted Electromagnetic Actuator was tea?" John asked, looking like he was about to burst out laughing.

Penelope shot him a look. "You could have warned me about it."

"For one thing, it slipped my mind. For another, how was I supposed to know that Great Aunt Sylvia would bring it up now when she hadn't for so many years?" John asked, grinning broadly.

"I must have looked the absolute fool in front of Great Aunt Sylvia." Penelope groaned.

John smiled, shaking his head. "Great Aunt Sylvia would never think that – you're her favourite niece, after all. Besides, you figured it out in the end and saved her, didn't you?"

"Correction, Alan saved her," Penelope smiled. "Credit be given where credit is due."

"Yes." John laughed. "I remember hearing all about it. Only one to drive FAB 1, huh?" He crossed his arms with amusement dancing across his face. "I drove her when I was eleven."

"So did I. When I turned thirteen," Penelope grinned. "Thanks to you, of course."

"But I suppose it _is_ true that Alan is the only Tracy brother to drive FAB 1." John looked thoughtful. "After all, I _am_ technically and legally a Creighton-Ward."

"And don't you forget it," Penelope smiled.

"Ah." John looked away at something else. "There's an emergency in Alaska. Avalanche. I better call Tracy Island. See you soon, Penelope, Parker, Sherbet."

All three called (in Sherbet's case, barked) back farewells, then Penelope hung up.


	5. parting

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And here's one when John leaves to join the Tracys...sorry it's short, but I just wanted to get this up first.**

 **And Eraman: I'm hoping to have one post-EOS soon...should be fun to write, with John having two sassy younger sisters :)**

* * *

 **AN: Another sad-ish one from when John is first stationed on Thunderbird Five...thanks to Eraman for reviewing!**

* * *

 **07/11/17: so these two dribbles are so hideously short that I've decided to combine them together.**

* * *

parting (for now):

The parting was almost exactly how they thought it would be. That didn't make it any easier to go through.

The three Creighton-Wards and Parker reached the Tracy private jet in plenty of time. Jeff Tracy stood to the side, quiet and respectful of the decision the nine-year-old has made. He had already settled everything he could with Lucille, who had been delighted to have another child to fuss over (though he had ended up sleeping on the couch for a month). It had been some trouble convincing his mother that John was his son, but better she thought John was an illegitimate child rather than Lord Creighton-Ward's child.

Lord Creighton-Ward is the first to say goodbye. He hugs his son tightly, closing his eyes while stroking John's hair. He whispers underneath his breath, speaking words meant only for John.

"Be brave." "I'm so proud of you." "Visit often."

Parker is next. He also hugs the boy. "Take care, master John. I h'expect to be the one to fly you to and from the mansion."

John laughs. "Understood, Parker."

His little sister is the hardest one of all. They already said everything that needed to be said. They cling tightly to one another as if the other is a lifeline. Now, the trouble was just letting go.

* * *

When Penelope learnt that John was to be sent to Thunderbirds Five, an orbiting space station in SPACE, she threw a very un-ladylike fit. Going up on Thunderbirds Five meant fewer visits from John…but her father had told her she would get to talk to him more over hologram.

Penelope had immediately called John, not caring who found out. As luck would have it, John was packing in his room. He had not asked and just talked to Penelope, asserting that it was the right choice. After all, Jeff was about to fake his death soon, and the sooner it happened the sooner John could return to the Creighton-Wards…not that Penelope knew that. They talked for about an hour until Jeff had knocked and politely stated that dinner had already started.

Though she could not touch him due to being a hologram, Penelope turned her hand outward to John, who pressed his fingertips against hers. It might not have been real, but Penelope closed her eyes and imagined actual fingers beneath hers.

She wouldn't get a chance to send John off due to an undercover mission, but this was the best they could do for now.


	6. roles

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: I know I said there might be a post-EOS one - that'd hopefully be the next drabble. Hope you guys enjoy this one...and big thanks to Eraman for reviewing!**

* * *

roles:

When Lord Johnathan Creighton-Ward had been born, his parents had been very proud. Sure, he had been smaller than average, but he had been healthy and strong, resembling his mother in every way except for his eyes, which he had inherited from his father. He was spoiled to death by his parents and a very proud Aloysius Parker.

Two years later, the same baby boy couldn't have been more pleased or in awe at his tiny little sister, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward. She resembled their father more, inheriting the Creighton-Ward blue eyes which had skipped her father, blue eyes the exact shade as their Great Aunt Sylvia's.

Penelope stuck close to John, followed closely by her proud godfather, Parker. By the time Johnathan was four, his parents had realized his potential as an undercover agent and had begun training him, sharpening his mind and allowing Parker to teach the boy how to defend himself.

The FAB had been recruiting at the time, keeping close behind the steps of the GDF and ensuring that its agents were quickly and quietly placed into the global organisation with little fuss or awareness. Due to that, the number of active agents on hand for the bureau was steadily decreasing as the GDF numbers quickly rose.

John, a legacy of the bureau through his father and Great Aunt, had been eagerly received. The lessons started were simple enough for a child to follow, while Parker occasionally taught the young boy a thing or two about ways to get into more unsavoury places. The old man didn't bother to mask his disgust at the interrogation techniques they forced upon the boy, but he could do nothing about it.

After all, it was better that John was prepared for this rather than not.

His eager little sister followed in his footsteps, using her beauty and charms to get what she wanted. Like Parker, John was wearier of teaching Penelope – or even allowing the bureau to, for that matter – the 'interrogation techniques' he had been taught. That didn't mean he didn't warn her about it. Just didn't want to teach her the practicals behind the theory.

For her part, though, Penelope seemed remarkably understanding about the whole matter, instead turning to other methods to get information out of people. Her large doe eyes seemed to be working for her just fine for now, and Parker's role as her bodyguard would leave the dirty work – though she loathed to place a burden like that on him – to him.

The siblings quickly learnt how to understand the second meaning in everything everyone said and used that to their advantage while eavesdropping on adults. They would talk in code, researching methods of spies. They would have fake conversations over the phone and practice tracing their steps and losing a tail.

All this came further in handy when John was sent over to the Tracys. Through these methods, Penelope and John could have whole conversations about things while being in the same room as the Tracys. So well-tuned in this were they, that even Lord Creighton-Ward could hardly understand the subtle yet rapid-fire exchange over raised eyebrows and head tilts to one side.

The FAB had claimed that the two, especially Penelope, had the makings of a remarkable FAB agent.

Eventually, though, Penelope became International Rescue's London Agent, while Johnathan became International Rescue's Space Monitor.


	7. post-EOS

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And I posted this to mark the day I watched the Thunderbirds Are Go Season 2 trailer. Can't wait! (though I'd have appreciated it if there was an actual _date_ rather than a _month_ )**

 **Again, thanks to Eraman for reviewing :)**

* * *

Penelope leaned back in the car before straightening up again and calling Thunderbird Five. John answered promptly, looking pale but overall good for someone who had nearly died less than an hour ago. "Penelope."

"John, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" Penelope demanded. It was not often that she swore like this – she had been raised a _Lady_ , thank you very much – but it had been a stressful day and the shock of her brother nearly having been _killed_ would get anyone's nerves shot.

John didn't react, as if he had anticipated this. Penelope wouldn't be surprised if he did – he knew her the best of all. "I had it under control, Penelope."

"EOS nearly _killed_ you! And for what?!" Penelope's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And why on earth was EOS up there in the first place?"

John rubbed at his face. "EOS was a program I created a long time ago, a few years before university. And EOS is special."

" _Thank you, John_." The electronic voice, girlish-sounding, spoke up.

Penelope's eyes narrowed even more. "EOS, we need to talk."

" _About what, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward_?"

"About nearly getting my brother killed."

There was a pause. " _Your brother_?" EOS asked, sounding as puzzled as an Artificial Intelligence could sound. " _I was under the impression that John Tracy's only siblings are Scott, Virgil, Gordon and Alan Tracy._ "

"Christ." John pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. EOS, you're not to tell _anyone_ , but Penelope's my younger sister."

" _Lady Creighton-Ward is a Tracy too_?" EOS asked, sounding surprised.

"No, _I'm_ the Creighton-Ward. I'll explain it to you later, but that is how it is and you're not allowed to tell _anyone_ about this."

There was a pause as EOS attempted to process this. Penelope's lips were set in a scowl, which she knew would look quite childish, but she didn't care. John looked back straight at her, tired. "Look, I'll give you two a chance to talk. I need to get a new bagel anyways. Just…introduce yourselves or something."

John floated away, and the hologram was abruptly replaced by a blinking lights arranged in a circle. " _Greetings,_ _Lady Creighton-Ward. I am EOS, an Artificial Intelligence created by your brother._ "

"Greetings, EOS. I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, a protective sister that will shut you down and destroy you inch by inch if my brother is ever hurt by you."


	8. the annual creighton-ward family reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And here's another one - a longer one that takes place sometime before John leaves to the Tracys. I'll elaborate more on the point after I've seen Season 2, since I'd like it to try and stick to canon as much as possible. :)**

 **Huge thanks to Eraman and meme12345bunny for reviewing!**

 **Summary: time to prepare for the annual Creighton-Ward reunion.**

* * *

"But father," Penelope groaned. John shot her a half-annoyed, half-sympathetic look. "Do they have to come here?"

"Yes." Lord Hugh Creighton-Ward said sternly. "It is a family tradition, and it is our turn this year to host."

Penelope sighed at the tone, well-aware of its meaning. Once their father left, presumably to start making arrangements, Penelope sank down to the floor. John sat at her right, looking at her questioningly. "What's bothering you, Penelope?"

"I don't-" Penelope sighed. "They are just…just so full of themselves. And after what cousin Eustace said about you, I don't like the idea of having to sleep in the same house as him for one night, much less _three_."

John let out a small laugh. "Penelope, Eustace is right to be proud, what with his grades and all. And so are the other Creighton-Wards. After all, all of their family businesses have been highly successful."

"But he has no right to call you a kook." Penelope objected. "Space is quite interesting, with all the stars and the planets. And the books you have!"

"I'm glad you think so. And that is all the support I need." John smiled at her. Penelope leaned on his shoulder.

"Do you think they will stay in rooms near us?"

"Most definitely." John nodded. "Or do you not remember just how many Creighton-Wards there are in the family?" He stood up and dusted himself off, offering Penelope his hand. "Now, I believe we were planning to go to that antique bookstore earlier today?"

* * *

The next few days were hectic. Due to their father being so busy with all the arrangements for the food and the servants and the transport and the RSVPs, he had left John (and Penelope) their first major task – they were to prepare the rooms. Unfortunately, their father planned the rooming arrangements, and no amounts of cold-shoulder-ing or begging could get him to leave the task to John or Penelope.

Penelope huffed as she watched the servants prepare the beds. John was holding an old-fashioned clipboard, ticking off several things as he watched them work with careful calculating eyes. The servants working knew better than to be intimidated, but they couldn't help the chills they had when they felt his eyes on them.

"How many more rooms?" Penelope asked, head tilted. Parker was standing in the corner, watching the siblings carefully. "You promised we could go to the bookshop again to get the book. They called a few days ago and said they had received a shipment."

John knew about this. Penelope knew he knew it – he had been the one to receive the call. "Soon, Penelope. We're almost done. Three more rooms."

Penelope withheld a sigh. As she grew up, her father had more frequently told her and her brother that they were not to show signs of displeasure. They were British. They were polite and pleasant no matter what the situation. She shifted uncomfortably, looking up at John. "Soon?"

"Yes." John looked down and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Twenty minutes, tops. Promise."

The servants currently scurrying around the room swallowed nervously. They were well aware of the older Creighton-Ward's devotion to his little sister, and that there would be hell to pay if the next three rooms were not done in the given time.

* * *

As always, Great Aunt Sylvia and her family were the first to arrive, early. Her twin girls, Fiona and Flora, were dressed daintily in matching dresses. Their older brother, Eustace, was wearing a smart looking suit, looking handsome even at the age of nine. He sneered at them contemptuously even as Langley and Sylvia greeted the two children and their father.

Parker and Sylvia's family's butler heaved their masters' bags into the manor, clearly struggling with the large load. Langley and Sylvia smiled proudly as Eustace started boasting of his and his father's achievements, while his twin sisters watched by the sidelines.

"And what have _you_ been doing, Penelope? _Johnathan_?" Eustace asked, one eyebrow raised and prepared to fire off a snide remark. Penelope bit the inside of her cheek, well aware that she couldn't reveal that they were starting to train with the intention of joining the Federal Agents Bureau. Their father had repeatedly warned them against from telling anyone, even family.

John smiled pleasantly, not rising to the clear barb. "The usual, Eustace. Being homeschooled is surprisingly interesting."

Eustace rolled his eyes as another limousine pulled up. Their uncle George (from their mother's side) and aunt Laura stepped out elegantly. Even though they weren't technically Creighton-Wards, their position in high British society and their massive wealth qualified them for the annual Creighton-Ward family reunion.

Penelope let out a small breath, feeling John wrapping his arm around her shoulder protectively and squeezing. The rest of their relatives would be following up soon.

And so the great annual Creighton-Ward family reunion began.


	9. lost kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: So just watched Season 2's Lost Kingdom, and squealed upon realising that the episode was full of references to do with this AU of Penelope and John being siblings. This is one of the rare longer ones I have, so...yep. Enjoy!**

 **Big thanks to Eraman and meme12345bunny for reviewing!**

* * *

"…and I couldn't do _any_ of this if it wasn't for my helpful assistant," Francois Lemaire declared with a flourish.

"Biographer and wife," the lady cut in, crossing her arms.

"Madeline." Lemaire finished, as if his wife hadn't said anything. He opened his mouth to continue, only for a red signal to start flashing from where he was recording. He scowled as a hologram of Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward appeared.

"Mr. Lemaire, on behalf of the-"

"How dare you jam my signal?!" Lemaire demanded indignantly. "This is a broadcast of the utmost historical value-"

Playing his game, Penelope also cut in before he finished speaking. "As is your location, which you could be permanently damaging by your presence."

Lemaire's tone turned condescending, a leer on his face. "Is somebody jealous that someone else got here first?"

Penelope glared at the man, her upbringing the only thing stopping her from outright snapping at him. " _Somebody_ is trying to stop _someone_ _else_ from destroying priceless artifacts. So with the full authority of the World Council, I order you to leave the area."

Lemaire sighed dramatically, but even he wouldn't dare mess with the World Council. "All right, all right, I was only trying to bring a bit of culture to the masses."

Almost as if on cue, John's hologram appeared. "Your submarine is in a live seaquake zone, Mr. Lemaire. I strong advise you to leave as fast as you can." Penelope hid a smile at how her brother had come to back her up…as he always had.

Unfortunately, Lemaire didn't seem to share the sentiment. He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "What is this, the international rescue babysitting service? I'm well aware of my location, thank you." He abruptly cut off the connection, leaving both Creighton-Wards still on the line with one another and absolutely furious with the rich man.

"The nerve of him!" Penelope burst out, crossing her own arms with a huff. Parker let out a small snort of amusement, even as John nodded.

"Tell me about it. With our luck, we're probably going to have to rescue him when he does something stupid to get him and his wife to leave."

"Why on earth are they still married?" Penelope frowned. "I would have thought that the money would stop being such a strong motivator."

John shrugged. "Well, as father once said, love blinds all. I'm gonna go, Penelope. I advise you to get out of the area as fast as you can too, unless you want to get dragged in rescuing Lemaire."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Unfortunately, Parker refused to exceed the speed limit and Penelope was roped into rescuing Lemaire. It was also unfortunate that it had been Virgil that had called her…he was one of the only brothers she couldn't say no to.

And then she found out that the fool had gotten Gordon in trouble too.

Oh, and Brains as well.

And Max.

She cleared her throat as FAB1 made its way down the ocean. In a few minutes, the car was emerging from the depths, and she cut off the line to Gordon, opening a new one to John.

"Looks like one good sneeze could bring the whole place down." Parker remarked upon seeing the debris.

"There's no time to wait. You'll have to blast through. When this quake hits, it's not going to take any prisoners, and I don't want you in there when it happens." John's voice was steely.

Even though he had replied to Parker's comment, it was clear that he was talking about Penelope. Penelope let out a small smile at her brother's concern. It was rare that he would let that brotherly instinct appear during a mission. However, that only reinforced how dangerous the quake was, that John would worry like this.

"FAB." Penelope smiled at John, before her expression hardened.

"H'arming the missiles, m'lady."

Penelope opened the connection to Gordon again. "Gordon? Parker is standing by to fire the missile."

Before Gordon could reply, Lemaire's voice broke through.

"Do not fire a _missile_ at my _submarine_!"

Penelope's eyes narrowed as she responded. "I wouldn't need to fire anything at all, if you haven't led my friends into the situation." Snapping her compact shut, she allowed herself a nod of satisfaction at having the last word. Admittedly, it was childish, but something about Lemaire just seemed to encourage these childish squabbles.

* * *

"How are you?" Was the first thing John asked when Penelope called, like she usually did at the end of a mission.

"I've been better." Penelope fumed. She had been stuck with Lemaire talking about nothing but himself for the better part of an hour, and she was severely regretting not strangling the man when she had the chance. Parker could've easily taken out Madeline, and no one would be the wiser.

John's expression softened. "I know that tone. Penelope."

"He's such an arghh, and the _nerve_ of him, thinks he's king of the world!" Penelope ranted, scowling at the mere thought of Lemaire. "Do you know just _how idiotic_ the man is?! How he made his money I will never know."

John cracked a grin. "Tell me about it. Same thing for us with Langstrom Fisher."

"Ah." Penelope's expression darkened at the stupid man who had nearly gotten her brother killed in 25G.

"Don't look so grim, Penelope." John chided her gently. "I survived. You survived. We live to fight another day."

"I'm going to murder them one day, and the public will thank me for it."

"Considering Lemaire is essentially a superstar, I wish you the best of luck. I'm not going to bail you if you get caught." John warned, only half-joking.

Penelope huffed, not allowing herself to slouch. "Stupid man." She repeated, for lack of anything else to say.

John laughed, and Penelope relished the rare sound. He then glanced at the side, and a small smile seemed to light up his face.

Penelope tilted her head, wondering what would get him to smile like that.

"Captain O'Bannon is here. I'll see you later?"

Penelope was unable to help a mischievous smile, but nodded obediently. For the time being. And then she could tease John all she wanted. She _really_ needed to meet O'Bannon and see what exactly about her had had John inviting her weekly for zero-G handball.

"See you later, John."


	10. post-escape proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds Are Go.

* * *

 **AN: And here's another one...I've got some lined up, so updates would be more frequent for the next two weeks or so. Many of these will be post-episodes though. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks to Eraman, meme12345bunny, and lilidelafield for reviewing!**

* * *

"How are you doing?" John's arms were crossed, and his tone was stern. Penelope recognised that tone immediately. It was the same tone he had used when she had been caught in the tomb of the pharaoh in South Africa several months ago. It was the tone that said 'I _-know-you're-shaken-and-don't-you-lie-to-me-because-I-will-ask-Parker-and-he-will-spill-everything-just-watch_ '.

Penelope sighed, rubbing her eyes. Sherbet barked obediently. "I have seen better days."

"Haven't we all?" John asked.

"Have the GDF located the Hood or the Mechanic at all?"

John shook his head, irritation creeping into his tone. It was no secret that the Creighton-Ward family and the FAB looked down on the GDF. While powerful and internationally renowned – not like the Federal Agents Bureau – the GDP was slowed down by bureaucracy, and therefore not efficient like the FAB. Or the Creighton-Ward Family, for that matter.

"No. The Hood got away. He must have been using one of those hologram disguises that he likes so much."

Penelope sighed, equally irritated, though for another reason entirely. "The FAB has been pestering me for a full report to hold over the GDF."

"Don't do it."

"I'm not a fool, John. I'm fairly certain I know when to and when not to do something." Her tone came out sharper than she intended, and John's eyes softened in concern.

"How are you?" He asked again.

Penelope looked down. "I don't know. I thought I was alright but…"

"But?"

"I don't know." Penelope huffed, feeling like she was five again, and John was the all-knowing and all-fixing older brother she looked up to. "It just…" She trailed off, thinking. John remained quiet and let her think. "When it registered just how close I could have died, that _Gordon_ or even _Virgil_ could have died…that _Parker_ could have died at just how _close_ a shave that had been…they're too good. And we're lying to them, through our teeth." She exhaled shakily. "And…even if we escaped, so did the Hood and the Mechanic. We're back at square one."

"Not exactly." John pointed out.

"But the Bureau will not share any information with the GDF, especially after what had happened. When whatever happened hits the news."

John sighed. "There is little we can do now, Penny."

"I don't like it." Penelope crossed her arms. Yes, she was a Lady, with a capital _L_ , but this was John. He was the only person that had seen her at her worst, and she wasn't afraid to show it now.

John nodded, rubbing a hand over his face. "EOS and I will look into it, Penelope. Promise."

Penelope sighed and nodded as well. "Alright then." She suddenly frowned, noticing the sudden change in subject. "What's wrong?"

John gave her a tired smile. "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"No." Penelope smiled teasingly, though there was worry behind it. "Now spill."

"Remember what Brains said about the plan the Mechanic was going for?"

Penelope nodded slowly. "Project…Sentinel, I believe?"

John hesitated, clearly choosing his words carefully. "I think Sentinel is linked with what I found, back when I was seven."

At that, Penelope froze. She could remember being excluded from many discussions between her father and her brother, could remember feeling nothing but bitterness towards the project and how it pulled her brother away from her. She had almost thought it a lost cause by now.

"Are you certain?"

John nodded. He glanced at the side as a beeping suddenly sounded, and frowned in alarm, straightening as much as he could in space. "Listen, Penelope. I need to go now."

"What's wrong?" Penelope asked again, alert. "Is there anything Parker and I could help out with?"

"There have suddenly been multiple distress signals around the world. I think the Tracy brothers can deal with it, but I'll call you if anything crops up around the area."

"FAB, John."

"See you, Penelope. Get some rest. Tell Parker to get some to, for now, at least. You have both deserved it."


End file.
